The last of zeelbezub contractor
by kirit0t
Summary: next story of zeelbezub maybe..? ah, i forgot the synopsis story thats why i dont know how to make new chapter (lol)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : THE LAST OF ZEELBEZUB CONTRACTOR

Genre : fighting,comedy,parody,dll

Rate : T ± maybe

Warning : OOC,Gaje,parody,typo

(info : lanjutan zeelbezub.. maybe?)

Zaman dahulu kala..

Ada yang namanya dewa penguasa yang disebut rikudo sennin..

Dia adalah dewa yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa, tepatnya dia lah yang membuat semua kekuatan seperti kekuatan iblis atau cahaya atau pun monster

Rikudo mempunyai 2 anak bernama asura dan indra.. asura yang disebut" dewa cahaya dan indra yang disebut" dewa kegelapan..

Pada akhirnya mereka ber2 bertarung antar saudara.. tepatnya pertarungan antara dewa cahaya dan dewa kegelapan untuk merebutkan gelar dewa penguasa...

Namum pertarungan zaman dahulu kala itu tetap saja masih ada.. dan diturunkan antara...

Naruto...

Dan..

Sasuke..

Disaat kelulusan sma konoha suzuran highschool naruto dan sasuke pun sepakat untuk bertarung dan menentukan siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka...

Pertarungan naruto dan sasuke pun cukup dahsyat

Mereka ber2 saling bonyok, saling terluka dan akhirnya seri...

Dan pertarungan antar mereka berdua pun masih berlanjut...

Naruto uzumaki yang sekarang jadi mafia yang mafianya bernama konoha gakuen gangs

(kiba : oi naruto! Gaji untukku kapan kau bayar!?)

Dan

Sasuke Uchiha comandan polisi pemerintah uchiha

(sakura & karin : sasuke kau memang keren 3 3 3)

"Huh.. lihat saja kali ini aku akan menghajarmu SASUKE!" kata naruto dengan pakaian jaket oren dengan rambut yang pirang dan panjang dan lurus tidak jadi jabrik lagi

"Hn, akan kutangkap dan kubunuh kau NARUTO!" kata sasuke dengan pakaian jaket hitamnya ditambah slayer hitamnya sehingga menutupi mulutnya dengan rambut hitam yang jabrik

\- chapter 1 : aku tak tertarik dengan peniru, kalau pun aku punya peniru, akan kubunuh! -

Terlihat sasuke dan naruto rubuh dan bonyok

Namun sakura pun datang..

"Sakura-chan..!" kata naruto senang seolah" berpikir kalau naruto akan disembuhkan oleh sakura

Akan tetapi...

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tak apa-apa kan? Biar lukamu ku sembuhkan!?" tanya nya sakura khawatir kepada sasuke

dan akhirnya narutonya ditinggalkan oleh sakura yang sambil membawa sasuke pergi

Disaat sakura mau pergi meninggalkan naruto

"Kenapa...!? kenapa kau mengabaikanku ttebayo!? Bukannya kau bilang kau menyukaiku sakura!?" kata naruto teriak protes kepada sakura

Dan naruto pun ingat saat naruto sedang kencan bersama sakura dan saat sakura mengobati luka naruto dan ingat saat naruto dan sakura merawat zeelboy..

"Kau takkan mengerti naruto.. kau tak akan mengerti... perasaanku! Hanya sasuke-kun yang mengerti aku.." kata sakura menjawab cukup sedih

Naruto yang mendengar kata sakura langsung shock... dan...

"HWAAAAA" kata naruto langsung baru bangun dari tidurnya di sofa markas mafianya

Wajah naruto penuh keringat

"Ini elap keringatmu dulu naruto-kun"kata wanita indigo(?) berambut hitam yang memberi naruto handuk

"Ah, arigatou hinata.."kata naruto tersenyum

Kalau dipikir" setelah aku lulus dari sma aku langsung berguru tepatnya latihan beladiri komite senin katak dengan guru mesum yaitu bernama jiraiya.. mungkin berkat ajarannya aku bisa mengalahkan sasuke sekarang...

Tiba-tiba... disuasana markas mafia naruto yang damai, tepatnya yang ada hinata dan naruto saja.. tiba-tiba kiba memasuki markas mafia

"Gawat! Naruto! Kudengar jiraiya tewas dibunuh seseorang!"kata kiba agak keras kepada naruto

"Eh? Apa maksudmu!? Kau tidak becanda kan!?" kata naruto langsung menarik baju kiba

"Kabar ini bukan hoax bisa dibilang kabar ini sudah dipercaya" kata shino kepada naruto tiba-tiba

"Kusso! Siapa!? Siapa!? Yang membunuh ero senin!"kata naruto agak kesal

"Tenanglah naruto-kun" kata hinata kepada naruto

"Yang kudengar.. itu adalah ulah, si topeng rubah..." kata shikamaru kepada naruto

"Eh? Topeng rubah?" tanya naruto kaget

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitulah.. dan info yang kuketahui topeng rubah adalah pembunuh bayaran yang cukup kuat.."kata shikamaru serius

"Minna, aku sudah memutuskan.. aku akan membunuh si topeng rubah itu.. demi ero-senin!"kata naruto dengan kesal

"N-naruto-kun..."kata hinata khawatir kepada naruto

Di cafe...

Terlihat sai dan ino sedang kencan

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu ino? Sepertinya kita jarang bertemu yah.. sejak lulus sma.."kata sai tersenyum

"Kabarku baik-baik saja sai-kun.. ngomong" ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?"jawab ino kepada sai

Sai pun menjawab"Etto sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku..." tiba-tiba ponsel sai berbunyi

Terlihat orang yang menelpon sai adalah naruto

"Tsk, disaat seperti ini, naruto memanggil... menganggu saja"kata sai dalam hati

Sai pun langsung mengangkat teleponnya"iya ada apa naruto?"

Naruto pun menjawab"apa kau tahu tentang info topeng rubah?"

"Eh? Topeng rubah...? aku tak pernah dengar itu... eh!? tunggu dulu, aku pernah melihatnya saat aku melewati jembatan kanabi.. memangnya kenapa naruto?"jawab sai kepada naruto lewat telepon

Naruto pun langsung mematikan teleponnya

"Tsk, ada apa sih Sebenarnya...?"kata sai bingung

"Ada apa sai-kun?"tanya ino bingung

"Maaf ino, sepertinya aku harus pergi aku ada urusan"kata sai kepada ino

"Jembatan kanabi yah.. kalau begitu.. aku akan kesana sendirian dattebayo!"kata naruto

"Jangan! Kau akan mati loh kalau kau sendirian kesana!"kata shikamaru kepada naruto

"Urusai! Ini dendamku! Bukan dendam kalian! Jadi ini urusanku, serahkan saja semuanya padaku!" kata naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan markasnya...

Di malam hari tepat disaat bulan purnama muncul...

Terlihatlah jembatan kanabi..

Dan munculah si topeng rubah..

Dan terlihatlah... pria berambut kuning yang lurus.. dan berwajah kumis..

Dengan tatapan marah ke topeng rubah...

"Jadi kau kah yang membunuh ero-senin?"tanya naruto kepada topeng rubah

"Maksudmu jiraiya-sensei? Yeah.. aku membunuhnya..."kata topeng rubah memperlihatkan baju jiraiya yang penuh darah..

"Kau! Sialan!" kata naruto kesal ke menma

"Dan sebelum itu... uzumaki naruto aku membunuhnya biar kau muncul dihadapanku... Uzumaki Naruto! "kata Menma sambil membuka topengnya

"Kau...!? Kalau itu tujuanmu! Lawan lah aku sialan!" kata naruto berlari mau mengajar menma

Akan tetapi menma dapat menghindar serangan naruto dan menma pun menendang perut naruto sehingga naruto terjatuh

"Ukhhh! Sialan, kauuu!" kata naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya mau nyerang menma

Naruto berhasil memukul menma tapi serangannya tak berefek ke pada menma

"Apa hanya ini seranganmu!? Orang sepertimu.. sebaiknya mati saja.." kata menma langsung meninju perut naruto sehingga naruto terjatuh

"UKKKHHHHH! Sakit sialan! Ukkkhh..."kata naruto kesakitan sambil megang perutnya

"Kau terlalu lemah.. apanya yang contractor zeelbezub kau terlalu lemah..."kata menma kepada naruto yang kesakitan

"Zeelbezub!? Dia tahu tentang zeelboy!? Siapa sebenarnya dia!? Dan.. rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah disini..."kata naruto dalam hati

"DUAKH"naruto yang baru saja mau bangkit langsung ditendang kepalanya sama menma sehingga naruto terjatuh lagi..

"Kussso... dia terlalu kuat! bagaimana cara mengalahkannya! Selama ini aku bertarung hanya mengandalkan kekuatan zeelboy..."kata naruto terjatuh...

Seketika naruto teringat sesuatu..

"Kalau begitu akan kupakai jurus rahasia..."kata naruto yang sedang terjatuh..

"Jurus rahasia!?"tanya menma bingung

"Jurus rahasia yang diajarkan ero senin ttebayo.."kata naruto yang sedang terjatuh..

"Hee.. kalau begitu tunjukkan kepadaku.. tentang jurus mu itu.."kata menma dengan senyuman sadist nya

"Jurus ini ada resikonya.. apalagi ada Efek sampingnya.. niatnya jurus ini ingin kupakai buat ngalahin si teme sialan.. tapi apaboleh buat deh..." kata naruto dalam hati..

"Khukhukhu.." kata naruto tertawa sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

"Apa yang lucu huh? Tak ada yang lucu disini sialan.."kata menma bingung

"Khukhukhukhu... kau tahu.. sampai sekarang.. aku masih belum percaya tahu.. kalau ero senin dibunuh olehmu..karena itu aku tertawa.. kalau orang sepertimu bisa membunuh ero senin "kata naruto kepada menma..

"Kau meremehkanku.. huh?" kata menma agak kesal

"Yeah.. karena..." kata naruto tiba-tiba didepan menma..

"Hee!?"kata menma pun terkaget melihat naruto tiba-tiba didepan menma

"KAU LEMAH SIALAN! AKULAH YANG LEBIH KUAT DARIMU TTEBAYO! RASAKAN INI OODAMA RASEN FIST ATTACK!" kata naruto meninju perut menma dengan aura biru yang cukup besar di tinju naruto menuju perut menma

"UKKKHHHH!" kata menma yang di tonjok perutnya

"Masih belum jatuh juga huh? Kalau begitu UZUMAKI NARUTO KICK! "Kata naruto menendang wajah menma

"UKHHH!"kata menma yang ditendang wajahnya sehingga menma terjatuh kali

"Kenapa... dia bisa jadi sekuat ini!?" kata menma kaget

Terlihat matanya naruto berubah menjadi mode senin terlihat..

"Jadi ini kah.. jurus rahasia yang ia maksud!? Menarik juga! Kalau begitu...! HEAAAAAHHHH"kata menma bangkit dan berlari menuju naruto untuk menghajarnya

Naruto pun terlihat memasang kuda-kuda komite katak

"Akan kupakai jurus komite katak ku ttebayo! Kubuat kau babak belur ttebayo!"kata naruto kepada menma

Disaat menma ingin menghajar naruto naruto dengan mudah dapat dihindari malah naruto yang dapat menghajar menma dengan komite kataknya

"DABU ATTACK! DA DA DA DA!"kata naruto sambil memukul menma terus menerus.. sampai menma terjatuh

"UKKKHHH!"kata menma kesakitan dan terjatuh abis dihajar

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..."kata naruto yang terjatuh juga kelelahan.. terlihat wujud senin modenya sudah berakhir.. dan matanya sudah menjadi biasa

"Waktu jurus rahasianya.. sudah habis... sial.. Efek sampingnya akan dimulai... kusso.."kata naruto agak panik

Dan seketika flashback

"Naruto sebaiknya kau jangan pakai jurus ini.. tubuh fisikmu belum kuat untuk pakai kekuatan ini kalau kau memakainya... kau takkan bisa bergerak loh.. dan tubuhmu akan penuh cedera..." kata jiraiya dulu kepada naruto

Flashback end

"Jadi jurusnya memakan waktu ya.. uzumaki.. naruto.."kata menma bangkit

"Ukh! Dia masih bisa bangkit!? Kusso! Kalau begini.. aku.. " kata naruto kaget melihat menma.. bangkit.

sedangkan disisi lain..

"Huh? Topeng rubah kah? Melakukan pembunuhan massal..? Begitu ya.. kalau begitu akan kami urus.. kalau gitu ikuzo.. "kata sasuke uchiha di kantor polisi..

sedangkan di jembatan kaanabi

Terlihat naruto dihajar babak belur habis-habisan oleh menma..

"Apakah aku akan dibunuh olehnya.. ttebayo..!?"tanya naruto dalam hati

"BUG" bunyi yoyo yang tiba-tiba terlempar.. mengenai kepala menma..

"Eh!?" naruto pun kaget melihat yoyo tersebut..

"Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh naruto! Rubah sialan!" kata sai yang tiba-tiba menolong naruto yang ternyata dia yang melempar yoyo ke menma..

"Ah.. yoyo itu kan.."kata naruto melihat yoyo tersebut..

Dan seketika Flashback lagi...

Terlihat sai sedang ditindas oleh preman2..

Namun naruto tiba-tiba datang membawa yoyo tersebut

"Jangan nyerang orang keroyokan dong.. sini kalau mau bertarung lawan aku akan kuhajar kalian semua dattebayo!"kata naruto tersenyum sadist

"Jangan meremehkan kami bocahhh!"kata preman2 tersebut mau menghajar naruto

"Rasakan ini DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYOOO!"kata naruto menyerang preman" tersebut dengan yoyo tersebut

Naruto pun mengalahkan preman2 tersebut

"Kau.. ano.. terima kasih.."kata sai tersenyum legah

"Huh? Aku kesini bukan menolongmu kok. Aku datang kesini cuman ngehajar premannya ttebayo!"kata naruto sambil ngupil

"JADI CUMAN MAU NGEHAJAR!?"kata sai protes ke naruto

Flashback end

"Akan kubalas utang budi ku padamu naruto.." kata sai kepada naruto

"Bakayaro.. kau tak punya utang apapun tahu ada juga aku yang sering ngutang kekau tahu.. lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini sai sialan... bahaya tahu..."kata naruto kepada sai..

"Aku akan mengalahkan si topeng rubah itu.. "kata sai.. kepada naruto

"Jangan becanda..! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkannya oiiii!"kata naruto kepada sai

Sai pun menjawab"Sudah kubilang kan.. aku.." terlihat sai ditusuk tiba-tiba oleh menma..."aku... hanya ingin membayar utang.. budi.. ku padamu.. na..ruto.. ukkhh.." kata sai lalu pingsan... dengan penuh darah disekitar tubuhnya

Naruto pun hanya kaget melihat sai yang ditusuk oleh menma

"Mati disaat berkata sok keren itu memang keren bukan? Khukhukhu..."kata menma tertawa sadist

Naruto pun berkata pada menma sambil bangkit"Jadi kau bawa senjata toh.. kau sialan.. berani2nya kau.. menyerang sai... serius loh.. aku..." terlihat aura kuning disekitar tubuh.. naruto...

"Aku akan membunuhmu sialan! Akan kubunuh kau! Sampai gak bangun2!"kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis kyuubinya..

"Ah, jadi kau sempat menghisap iblis kyuubi kah... ah.. bukan kyuubi bisa dibilang kurama.. menarik.. semakin menarik untuk membunuhmu UZUMAKI NARUTO!"kata menma tersenyum sadist sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis hitam... disekitar tubuhnya

"Oh iya.. aku melupakan sesuatu.. kalau dipikir2... wajahmu agak mirip denganku.. kenapa bisa begitu yah... ah.. souka.. kau ini hanyalah peniru.. sebenarnya.. aku tak tertarik dengan peniru, kalau pun aku punya peniru, akan kubunuh!" kata naruto dengan kekuatan kyuubinya yang mengeluarkan aura kuning disekitar tubuh naruto...

Apakah naruto dapat mengalahkan menma..? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke selanjutnya?

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : THE LAST OF ZEELBEZUB CONTRACTOR

Genre : fighting,comedy,parody,dll

Rate : T ± maybe

Warning : OOC,Gaje,parody,typo

(info : lanjutan ff zeelbezub.. maybe?)

Zaman dahulu kala..

Dewa penguasa rikudo sennin..

Menciptakan sebuah siluman berekor 10 yang disebut bijuu

Namun..

Sejak rikudo sennin meninggal..

Siluman berekor 10 tersebut terpecah belah..

Dari siluman ber ekor 1 sampe 9...

Namun kekuatan siluman ber ekor 1 sampe 9 itu dapat menyebabkan bencana alam..

\- chapter 2 : siapa kau!? -

"Oi.. bocah.. kupinjamkan kekuatan ku padamu.."kata siluman kyuubi yang sempet dihisap oleh naruto

"Ah, arigatou ttebayo! Aku akan berterima kasih, kalau kau meminjamkannya ttebayo!"kata naruto kepada kyuubi

"Jangan bilang begitu, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih! Sudah membebaskan aku dari madara" kata kyuubi kepada naruto

Naruto dan menma... sedang bertarung sengit...

Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan kyuubi orennya...

Namun menma pun mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis hitamnya...

"HUOOOOOO!"kata naruto dengan cepat menghajar menma dengan kekuatan kyuubinya

"UKHH!"kata menma yang dihajar habis"an sama naruto sehingga menma terpental dan terjatuh

"Akan kubunuh kau dattebayo!" kata naruto kesal ke menma

"Sialan, jangan bilang... kekuatannya sudah lebih kuat dari ku sejak awal!? aku tak terima ini sialan...! AKU TAK TERIMAAAAAAA!"kata menma... mengeluarkan.. kekuatan iblis.. hitamnya cukup dahsyat..

"Eh!? Tunggu kekuatan ini...!"kata naruto terkaget melihat kekuatan menma

Kekuatan iblis hitam yang ada ditubuh menma membuat menma jadi siluman ber ekor 9 berwarna hitam...

"Yeah.. ini adalah kekuatan kurama kegelapanku... akan kuhancurkan kau sialan! HUOOOOOOO!" kata menma yang berubah wujud jadi kurama kegelapan

"Eh? Jadi namamu kurama kyuubi?"tanya naruto penasaran ke kyuubi

"Yeah, tak ada membahas tentang itu aku akan meminjamkan semua kekuatanku padamu naruto uzumaki!"kata kurama ke naruto

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"kata naruto yang mengeluarkan aura oren yang sangat dahsyat.. terlihat naruto pun juga berubah wujud jadi siluman berekor 9 berwarna oren..

Naruto dan menma pun saling menghantam

Hantaman naruto dan menma pun membuat menghancurkan sekitarnya yang menganggu pertarungannya

"KURAMA PUNCH!" kata naruto sambil memukul menma yang berubah wujud jadi siluman berekor 9

Namun pukulan itu pun ditahan juga sama menma dengan tinju siluman berekor 9 nya juga!

"Jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang memiliki jurus "kurama punch" " kata menma ke naruto

Karena serangan saling tinju tadi membuat naruto dan menma agak terpental...

"Akan kuakhiri!" kata naruto dan menma barengan...

"BIJUUDAMA!" kata naruto dan menma yang melakukan bom bijuu barengan...

Dan karena serangan bom bijuu tersebut terjadi ledakan besar!

"DUAAAARRRRRR" bunyi ledakan tersebut

"Masih belum ttebayooo!"kata naruto yang sudah jadi wujud biasa yang lompat tiba-tiba ke arah menma

"Menyerah saja sialan!"kata menma juga yang lompat tiba-tiba ke arah naruto

"Jangan menungguku untuk menyerah sialan!"kata naruto tiba-tiba meninju wajah menma

"UKKKKHH!" kata menma yang terpental dan terjatuh karena terkena pukulan naruto tadi

"UKH!" kata naruto yang terjatuh juga

Akhirnya pertarungan pun berakhir...

"Berakhir juga pertarungannya... he-he-he... sialan... badan ku tak bisa bergerak.. aku harus membawa sai kerumah sakit..."kata naruto yang terjatuh..

Terlihat menma bangkit...

"Menarik juga kau uzumaki naruto..."kata menma yang baru bangkit..

"Masih bisa bangkit.. sebenarnya dia ini siapa sialan...! dia ini zombie yah!?" kata naruto yang kaget melihat menma..

"Chigau.. aku bukanlah menma.. atau topeng rubah atau apalah itu namanya.. aku adalah orang yang mengendalikan tubuhnya..."kata menma dengan mata kirinya yang berubah jadi sharingan..

"Mata itu...! sama seperti sasuke! Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" kata naruto kaget melihat menma

"Siapa ya.. bisa dibilang.. aku ini.. adalah orang yang mengincar kekuatan kyuubimu itu.. khukhukhukhu..."kata menma yang dikendalikan

"Jadi bisa dibilang kau ingin membunuhku huh!?" kata naruto ke pada menma yang dikendalikan

"Niatnya sih begitu.. tapi... bagaimana yah.. tak kusangka kau dapat mengalahkan.. saudaramu sendiri... khukhukhu" kata menma yang dikendalikan

"Huh!? Saudara!? APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG KELUARGAKU SIALAN!" kata naruto teriak ke menma yang dikendalikan

"Karna aku lah orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu.. uzumaki naruto... dengan tubuh saudaramu ini... yeah.. tapi sepertinya tubuh.. saudaramu ini sepertinya sudah tak diperlukan.." kata menma yang dikendalikan..

"Huh!? Apa maksudmu sialan!"kata naruto teriak ke menma yang dikendalikan

"UKKKKHHHH..." kata menma yang tiba-tiba bagian vitalnya ditusuk oleh seseorang... bertopeng...

"Kau sialan..."kata menma sebelum tewas.. lalu ia pun terjatuh dan tewas...

"Kau...!" kata naruto teriak kepada seseorang bertopeng misterius tersebut

"Dengan begini akan kubuat... dunia ini jadi lebih baik.. tapi yang pertama aku butuh kekuatan kyuubimu itu.. dan setelah itu baru kuhancurkan dunia ini.." kata seseorang bertopeng misterius tersebut pada naruto

naruto pun menjawab "sejujurnya aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku punya orang tua yang kuingat aku ini hanyalah anak buangan.. dan aku tak peduli dengan dunia ini, kalau kau ingin menghancurkannya.. hancurkan saja, lagi pula aku..." dan tiba-tiba naruto didepan seseorang topeng misterus tersebut dan berkata "AKU DATANG KESINI UNTUK BALAS DENDAM SIALAN!" dan saat naruto mulai menyerangnya.. serangannya malah menembus tubuh topeng misterus tersebut dan...

tiba2 naruto terkena pukulan diperutnya oleh topeng misterius tersebut

"UKKKKKHHH! sejak kapan dia!?" kata naruto kaget dan kesakitan memegang perutnya

"bukankah sebaiknya kau tidur saja untuk selamanya dan biarkan aku mengambil kurama mu dengan mudah?" kata seseorang topeng misterius sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH " teriakan naruto tiba2 begitu melihat seseorang topeng misterius tersebut mendekatinya

"... aku sudah mati...? sialan... setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan kata2 terakhirku pada ino-chan..." kata sai yang tiba-tiba terbangun

"eh..? bukannya aku sudah mati kan? tadi aku ditusuk loh..? are..? aku masih hidup!?" kata sai kaget melihat dirinya bisa bangun

"tentu saja kau masih hidup... baka..." kata ino sambil menangis dan ternyata ino yang mengobati luka tubuhnya sai

"dari pada itu...!? bagaimana dengan naruto!?" kata sai langsung teringat sesuatu

ino pun menjawab "aku sudah memanggil sasuke-kun sih untuk membantunya... kuharap... akan baik-baik saja"

sasuke dan yang lainnya (seperti sakura,karin,suigetsu,jugo) pun akhirnya datang menemui seseorang topeng misterius tersebut

akan tetapi terlihat naruto sudah kalah telak atau tepar oleh seseorang topeng misterius tersebut

"!?" sasuke pun terkaget melihatnya

"kau... sebenarnya siapa!?" kata sasuke mulai kesal

"naruto!? kau...!? apa yang kau lakukan!? dan siapa kau!?" kata sakura kaget melihat naruto yang sudah terlihat pingsan

"aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan aku tak ingin jadi siapa-siapa kalau pun bisa dibilang aku adalah pahlawan keadilan.. yang ingin membuat dunia ini menjadi benar...karena itu aku membuatnya sekarat..."kata si topeng misterius tersebut sambil menginjak perut naruto yang sekarat katanya

"Naruto-kun!" kata hinata yang kaget melihat naruto sekarat didepan matanya

"hinata kau... mengikuti kami!?" kata sakura kaget melihat hinata tiba2 datang

"ah, jadi kau hyuuga kah.. menarik.. mungkin kau akan kujadikan eksperimen.." kata seseorang misterius tersebut mulai menyerang ke hinata dengan pisaunya

dan..

"lawanmu adalah aku.." sasuke pun langsung menahan pisau nya dengan pedangnya dan matanya mulai mengaktifkan sharingan

"jadi kau.. uchiha sasuke kah..? menarik..." kata seseorang topeng misterius tersebut

"apanya yang menarik sialan!?" kata suigetsu dan karin dan jugo barengan mulai menyerang topeng misterius tersebut

dan...

tiba-tiba banyak akar yang tiba-tiba muncul mengikat tubuh suigetsu, karin,jugo,hinata,sakura

"UKH" kata sasuke dicekek tiba-tiba oleh seseorang topeng misterius tersebut

"aneh.. padahal aku tadi sudah menebasnya tapi malah menembus.. sebenarnya siapa... kau sialan!?" kata sasuke mulai mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya dan munculah iblis susanoo disekitar tubuhnya dan iblis susanoo tersebut menebas banyak akar dengan pedang susanoo tersebut sehingga si topeng misterius tersebut berhenti mencekeknya

"menarik kau uchiha... sasuke... tapi.. takkan kubiarkan kau menghalangi rencana ku.." kata seseorang topeng misterius

"diamlah! aku akan mengalahkanmu sialan!" kata sasuke mulai menyerang ke topeng misterius tersebut dengan pedangnya dan... saat pedangnya mulai sampai ke tubuh topeng misterius tersebut

seketika pedangnya berhenti bergerak dan sasuke pun...

"apa!? aku tak bisa bergerak...!? bagaimana...bisa..!?" kata sasuke kaget tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak

"kau kuat juga ya.. maukah kau jadi rekanku..?" kata topeng misterius tersebut kepadanya

"takkan pernah!" kata sasuke dengan kesal

"kalau begitu apaboleh buat.. aku akan membunuhmu kalau begitu.." kata topeng misterius tersebut menusuk tubuh sasuke dengan pedang sasuke yang diambil dari tangannya

"AKKKKHHHHH!" erangan sasuke kesakitan yang ditusuk olehnya

"sasuke-kun!" kata sakura dan karin yang kaget melihat seseorang dicintainya ditusuk didepannya

"akan sebaiknya kubuat mereka diam" kata topeng misterius tersebut mulai mengaktifkan jurus akar pohon yang mengikat tubuh dan mencekek leher sakura,ino,karin,jugo dan... hinata..

"ukkh.. gomen.. naruto-kun.. pada akhirnya..aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.. bahkan aku tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai.. " kata hinata sebelum pingsan dan menangis saat melihat naruto sekarat didepannya

saat itu naruto mulai tersadar akan tetapi...

"aku dimana..? aku.. "terlihat tubuhnya sedang ditarik kuramanya

"hi..na..ta.. aku merasa dipanggil olehnya.." kata naruto setengah sadar..

"kalau dipikir2... dia terlihat cantik juga yah.. bahkan jago masak sih.. bahkan aku pernah bilang kalau dia akan jadi istri yang baik.. tapi kenapa hinata jadi anggota geng ku..? aku terlalu galau oleh sakura.. sehingga aku melupakannya... mungkin suatu saat aku.. akan mengajaknya kencan... sudah telat.. "kata naruto yang kuramanya ditarik dan mulai kesakitan..

" seharusnya aku mengajaknya kencan dari awal... kalau tidak aku takkan menyesal seperti ini..." terlihat mata naruto mulai terpejam...

dan akhirnya ia pun mulai tertidur..

"yosh, kurama pun berhasil kuambil dengan begini semuanya lengkap... ekor 1 sampai ekor 9 sudah kudapatkan dengan begini rencana ku akan berhasil.. sudah saat nya... kuhancurkan dunia.. yang salah ini.." kata topeng misterius tersebut dikelilingi oleh tubuh naruto dan gaara dari alumni sunagakure dan pria tua berkecamata hitam dan 7 orang lainnya...

the... end...?


End file.
